


Конфликты эмоций

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: Крысобеличья непара, как можно догадаться, пытается понять каждый самого себя. И также желает найтись в этом мире, а после — мирах. Но для таких неординарных животных, как они, это — непреодолимая задача. Если всё ещё останутся неопределённости в себе, друг в друге и в чувствах… которые одного раздирают на части, а для другой являются ни чем иным, кроме забавы.Кто же из этих двоих окажется способен раньше выйти из игры, мгновенно входя в реальность правды без колебаний?





	Конфликты эмоций

Трек для фанфика:  **Alesha Dixon — The Boy Does Nothing**  
  
\---  
  


 _Эй, парень, как поживаешь?_  
У меня море новостей, с чего бы начать? Даже не знаю.  
Я была и там, и здесь… Я путешествовала всюду.  
Но когда увидела тебя на площади… о мой Бог, флюиды дали знать о себе!

  
      Девушка? Нет, не совсем… Девушки обычно не бывают столь смелыми и изобретательными на падкость мужского внимания. Раз часто в своей основе верят в светлое будущее с единственной любовью, которую можно будет заполучить одним лишь простодушным и невинным видом. Только бы нашёлся такой простак или всерьёз верящий, что любовь может спасти мир… ну правда! Когда везде, абсолютно везде и во всём присутствует вынужденный или дающий основание для упрямых и шутливых требований почерк капитализма.  
  
      Может быть, женщина? Да, самая натуральная, хитрая, дерзкая, и оттого сочная самка, от которой сложно отвести взгляд. Сложно не стоять столбом и не рассматривать долго, очень навязчиво, её пленительные формы, между тем не думая, что она может быть занята. Если, конечно, заботят мысли о женщинах почти так же часто, как о собственных потребительских потребностях и желаниях. Впрочем, даже если наоборот, то такая личность, как она… уж точно обратит на себя внимание хотя бы едва ли не врождённой грациозностью своих движений, в роли отвлекающего манёвра в противовес хмурой жизни и надоедливому рассудку. Но скорее, действий, систематических действий, от которых кровь бурлит едва ли не постоянно. Такая личность может завладеть податливым вниманием противоположного пола настолько, что едва получится стоять на ровном месте и думать о чём-то своём, мужском.  
  
      Именно так… гораздо более опытная, красивая и непредсказуемая особа в отличие от девушки, если речь заведена в подобном направлении. Пусть выглядит очень, очень свежо и молодо для умудрённой великолепным опытом женщины, заставлявшей влюбляться в неё без памяти и любящей жонглировать сердцами своих доверчивых любовников. Выглядит шикарно и умно хотя бы по части соблазнения без пощады к потенциальному партнёру, за основу знакомства с которым могла быть сущая глупость. Не иначе как весьма щедрый подарок природы, наградивший также и в меру коварным, но явно впечатляющим для места в пищевой цепочке умом. Либо «дама» подобного интригующего типажа просто рано повзрослела и вполне половозрела к тому времени. Достаточно, чтобы к её «ногам», вообще без права рассмотреть столь лакомый пустующий участочек между ними, падали толпы ослеплённых, пленённых и сильно опьянённых её красотой самцов, с удовольствием обманываясь и прося кучу добавки её внимания.  
  
      Имя ей, прекрасной крысобелочке, данное от родителей, будто в самом деле прознавших о том, насколько красивой и манящей она будет выглядеть… имя ей — Скрэтти. Это имя стало олицетворением сильнодейственного манипулирования сознанием с помощью мастерских эффектов соблазнения, даже когда обладательница таких приёмов в основном не заходила слишком далеко, о чём сама могла жалеть. Манипулирования, медленно сокрушающего достоинства тех зверей, которых она сумела обольстить. И, стало быть, не только самцов, с которыми проще всего предаваться любви среди границ… Отчего они, с охотой поддаваясь ей за милую душу и задаром, оставались в итоге не у дел и без своего добра.  
  
      М-м-м, беспринципная мразь и лживая сволочь, к тому же не лёгкого поведения… чтобы предлагать себя каждому влюблённому в её внутреннюю и внешнюю красоту ради его успокоения и счастья быть с ней. Которая ещё и смеет уважать себя, своё аппетитное начало и свои планы действий по обольщению! Но разве есть смысл забивать себе мозги этой дурью, когда очень хочется поиграться с ней, или же войти в её игру с головой, подчиняясь её правилам абсолютно без права на самодеятельность? Поиграть с обжигающим огнём, готовым пожрать полностью, но чувственно и в то же время нежно приласкать перед этим? С таким потрясающим огнём да с удовольствием!  
  
      Это «злополучное» имя прямо направляло её нынешнюю жертву, крысобела Скрэта, в сторону полного безумия и отсутствия ответственности за свой действия. Учитывая одинаковость их вида и то, что он часто проигрывал её удивительному шарму, от которого земля уходила из-под задних лап.  
  
      Бурные конфликты эмоций внутри него — тех, с которыми скрещенный зверь жил долгое время против давно позабытых, и оттого завлекающих по самые закрытые уши и громадные намётанные охотничьи глазёнки. Расстройства сексуального характера, отчего несчастный Скрэт еле себя сдерживает, чтобы невзначай не наброситься и не сделать великое самцовое дело, чего ему было несвойственно чуть менее, чем всегда. Вспышки ярости от в самом деле неравного соперничества за плод дубовых, ради которого они сами добровольно ввели себя в эту дуэль, отчего со странным азартом продолжали бороться. И, наконец, сбивающие рациональный настрой постоянные мысли о том, что же она сделает с объектом их борьбы, когда окончательно получит его. Чего крысобелу, вероятно, не дано будет увидеть… но разве оно ли не к лучшему?  
  
      Всё это даже и не думало отпускать разнесчастную дурную голову Скрэта, беспрекословно уверенного, что найденный им жёлудь ни в коем случае не должен достаться такой, как эта дешёвка, играющая роли. Одетая природой в ослепительный, и оттого гипнотический, мех огненно-рыжего цвета. Мех, который буквально заставлял понимать что, мол, может она и обманщица, но в её обществе попросту не думаешь об этом как из-за недурственной фигурки, так и из-за вкусного запаха.  
  
      Наконец, крысобел, покрытый лохматым мехом серого цвета с пепельным оттенком, с скрежетом острых зубов от злости буквально отодрал последний липкий участочек смолы, казалось бы, намертво прилипший к его шерсти. Как и на прочих других, на частице этого липкого вязкого чёрного сока была куча волос его природной шубки, к которому эта самая природа отнеслась с нездоровым насмешливым юмором даже при помощи цвета. Хоть и не настолько, чтобы они были оторваны от кожи целиком и полностью. Вот только животу совсем не повезло… Оттого, что волосиков на нём было куда меньше и по длине они коротки, он стал полностью голым, в край депилированным от её жестоких шаловливых лапок, совершивших резкое движение вверх, потянув за отросток прилипшего жёлудя. Лапок, нарывающихся на провокацию… но в итоге таких нежных и ловчих! Уж за шерсть вокруг чувствительных сосков она точно ответит нерациональным пользованием своих…  
  
      Кривоносый «парниша», на долю которого выпало такое зверское кощунство по отношению к его эгоизму, начал понимать, что эта бестия очень, даже слишком крута для него. И опасна, ещё бы… как некстати опаснее любого отмороженного на всю черепушку в ледниковом периоде. Всех тех, которых он так или иначе имел дело встречать на своём пути вечных поисков пополнения запасов, среди которых будто бы располагается чёрная дыра. Скрэт счёл эту «лисицу» достаточно неуловимой и беспощадной, могущей вмиг погубить его алчную сущность. Могущей сломить до такой степени, что собственная жизнь уже вовсе не будет принадлежать ему. Но и в этих случаях находилось нечто восхитительное, очевидно-прекрасное… то, что невозможно объяснить даже несколькими словами или предложением.  
  
      О, не может быть, ну почему он? Почему его жёлудь? Других, что ли, мало? Точно, ведь вбил же себе Скрэт в свой жадный на жадность мозг, что все жёлуди Земли принадлежат только ему… Похоже, это самолично созданное им правило предоставляло ему какую-никакую, но цель в жизни. Несмотря на то, что было в ней, пустоголовой протяжённой охотничьей балладе, очень много случаев безвозвратной утери найденного, чему могли быть самые разные причины, упрямый крысобел сразу же забывал о всех ранних неудачах с одним и тем же концом, стоило только найти новый жёлудь и начать обладать им вплоть до крепких объятий, какие точно могли быть с ней.  
  
      Но сейчас, пока объект у столь очаровательного врага в ровных, тёмно-коричневых лапках и ещё не был упущен из виду… он, между делом злясь и борясь со странными чувствами любовного жара в мозгу, паху и сердце, решил продолжать добиваться своего. Не желая отправляться на поиски другого жёлудя только лишь потому, что соперница, да ещё и по его роду, слишком изворотливо и гладко его обставляет, постоянно пользуясь своим расчётливым «женским» умом и убийственной красотой. Будто продавала себя перед ним, демострируя своё превосходство, и в то же время выходила победительницей.  
  
      А почему бы ей самой не пойти подальше на «камчатку» и не найти другой жёлудь? Должно быть, в отношении к ней абсолютно неважно различие климатов наземного и подземного миров. Зачем ей мучить его, зависимого крысобела, болью противостояния и болью от пробуждающихся гормонов? Чего она хочет добиться всеми этими уловками и что пытается доказать? Что самцы только и могут думать одним местом? Или же головой, отчего дуэль выглядит ещё интересней? Но ведь и правда… вряд ли стоит сомневаться, что жёлуди в том временном промежутке, в котором эти стоящие друг друга двое прямо-таки сражаются за свою выдержку и желание всецело обладать приглянувшимся им обоим ореховым, в общем-то не особо отличавшимся от прочих, словно в дичайшем дефиците.  
  
      Ну почему эта больно страстная скорее не дева, а стерва просто не возьмёт и не отстанет от Скрэта, перестав беспокоить? Это ли то, чего она хочет… хочет его позлить или взбесить, чтобы он и дальше рвал свою хвостатую задницу, отчего будет только якобы беззлобно потешаться и упиваться забавой от его потуг? И ведь ладно это, но зачем она с ним ещё и флиртует? Причём весьма явно, открыто и даже малость пошло?  
  
      Последнее окончательно сводило его с ума, выбивало из проторенной колеи и определённо стало очень нравиться. Выглядело жутко, необъяснимо и смерть как притягательно, по-небывалому романтично. Особенно после навязчивых мыслей, что он будет только рад лицезреть эти моменты чаще, с каждым разом наслаждаясь ими всё больше. С каждым разом вкушая их всё более жадно и довольно. Ах, эти соблазнительные номера с использованием её пышного хвоста будто застилали небесным покрывалом самого Скрэта и его обзоры вокруг… отправляя того в мир грёз на пару с вызывающими сильное смущение представлениями. Ещё бы ему такого, или такую, не возжелать!  
  
      Но стоит только лишь захотеть дотянуться к прекрасному среди недосягаемости из-за спорных положений друг перед другом, необходимо быть готовым к жесточайшим обманам и разбитым мечтам до конца дней своих.  
  
      Несмотря на бесполезные попытки перестать, он продолжал думать о свалившейся на его голову Скрэтти, как молния к темечку. И, конечно же, её мотивах, толкающих на такие скользкие, но одурманивающие деяния, отчего начал сомневаться, что такая яркая битва полов была именно за жёлудь. Нет, на это было всё меньше объективных причин. Да и те, которые оставались, попросту рассеивались в вихре противоречивых эмоций, раздирающих друг друга на части. Может быть, это больше похоже на любовные игры, замаскированные под «вражду за обед»? В результате которых эта наглая, доставучая, невероятно красивая и ухоженная крысобеличья мордочка составляет выводы, насколько толков он для неё. Будет ли способен дать ей отпор, и, быть может, даже завладеть ей, но не как вещью. Или же жалок настолько, что будет много чести испытывать к нему эту самую жалость?  
  
      Очень запутанно. Скрэт, пожалуй, впервые пойманный в такие хитрые и крепкие сети, совершенно не понимал её. Перестал пытаться, это потеряло всякий смысл и сильно грузило его. Особенно после того, как этот дуралей допускал мысль, что та специально создавала такие ситуации и образы, чтобы вгонять его в свои ловушки. Дабы он почаще смущался до красноты на своей саблезубой морде… красноты, подобной распустившейся свежей розе. А также сладко мурчал от её игривых, нахальных действий даже на расстоянии. Что в самом деле имело место быть, отчего Скрэт далее хотел на корню пресекать подобное, ибо бесит. Бесит, что «мужик» так явно пасует.  
  
      Но, чёрт бы её побрал и грубо взял до исступления! Даже если он добровольно позволяет вгонять себя в краску от очередной выходки этой пышной, роковой самки… даже если понимает свою безнадёжность по отношению к её острому уму и мотивации, с которыми эти же его две составляющие и рядом не стояли… имеет ли право он отрицать, насколько она хороша? Нет, абсолютно красива! Вероятно, самое прекрасное существо, которое он когда-либо видел. И которое стал вожделеть, отчего влюблённые вздохи сами собой вырывались наружу. В самом деле она будто снизошла на Землю в таком невероятно элегантном обличии ради него?  
  
      И неважно, понимает ли то, зачем она так с ним поступает, по своей воле. Тот факт, что влечение к Скрэтти, от которого замирает сердце и случается одышка, заметно усложняет их «войну», причём так считает лишь одна сторона, теперь тоже отрицать не получится. С каждым новым этапом и ходом Скрэт продолжал задавать себе вопросы: почему она делает всё это и кем является на самом деле. Или кем хочет казаться.  
  
      Первичная цель по получению жёлудя стала отходить даже не на второй план, настолько он хотел узнать животрепещущие ответы. А затем прижать с поличным к камню или дереву от иссякшего воздержания. И такое происходило всякий раз, когда эта несносная «жар-птица» улучала момент позаигрывать с ним ради насмешливой забавы. С ним, и без того чувствующим себя взбитым, разбитым, «избитым» и перебитым, применяя при этом жёлудь, чтобы раздразнить куда сильнее, мощнее и изящнее. Её будто фантастическая привлекательность без огрех позволяла выходить ей сухой из воды в случае правильного направления хода действий, чем такая, как плутовка Скрэтти и отличалась.  
  
      Но даже если бы пользовалась своими манящими природными, довольно мощными «дамскими» чарами действительно лишь ради того, чтобы отнять жёлудь и прибрать его к своим мерзким лапкам, будто в «перчатках», если опять же вспомнить случай с приставучей до голого тела смолой… То, как она настойчиво и умело флиртовала с ним… То, как она хитро и вызывающе, будто с намёками, смотрела на него… То, как она с показной величественностью, едва отличимой от настоящей, взяла жёлудь, приклеенный искомым веществом к его, так сказать, торсу, при последовавшем неистовом оре от боли по всему периметру подземного мира, даже за его границы…  
  
      Скрэт, возможно, не хотел поначалу верить в это, но признался сам себе, что точно упивался бы каждым мгновением из всего этого горячего, страстного фарса, хоть и совершенно неумело пытался этому сопротивляться. Всё продолжал голодно вкушать все эти вкусные минуты на пару с образами и охотно позволял опьяняться от мыслей, что может быть ещё более распущенно и при этом совершенно невинно. Но самое главное — выглядели все создаваемые ей курьёзные ситуации достаточно стильно, чтобы запомнить если не навсегда, то весьма надолго.  
  
      Поняв, что теперь происходит, он наконец полюбил её, как сам захотел посчитать так. Всерьёз возжелал обнять покрепче и не отпускать, между делом нежно тиская её меховые округлости кремового цвета и пытаясь зарыться пастью до кожи, чтобы оставить глубокие засосы от губ… просто попытаться бы это сделать. Вот только если она была бы с ним немного помягче, хотя бы обходясь без ударов по «батарейкам» и морде! Отчего даже обычные зубы, державшиеся малость покрепче заострённых, выпадывали, не выдерживая её стильной «женской» логики.  
  
      Теперь, когда королеве стало сложнее манипулировать ранимой душонкой пока ещё не своего раба, раз уж чувства соизволили быть разбуженными, он стал любить её, пусть и сумел разгадать замысел этой божественной комедии. И ведь когда она наносила ему вышеупомянутые увечья, думая, что всё это в шутку, он продолжал любить её и сохнуть по ней. А всё потому, что огонь, который рыжая стерва несла за собой и за своими резкими, хоть и обольщающими, действиями не давал покоя Скрэту. Он разглядел в нём нечто особенное, что сильно завладело его вниманием, всё быстрее умаляя суть их бестолковой борьбы.  
  
      Но даже это совсем не так приковывает взгляд, как её роскошная внешность… О которой многие самочки её вида, как, впрочем, и любого, и того же возраста, пожалуй, могут только мечтать! И от расстройства комплекса королевы своего мира среди своих принцев рыдать под одеялом из листьев, проговаривая про себя мантру «мужикам нужна лишь большая грудь и половая распущенность только с ними одними». Мало того, визуальному образу рыжей крысобелочки придаёт живости ритм подвижности её тела. Которого хватало с избытком, даже если бы она сидела или лежала, при этом умудряясь завлечь телодвижениями, стоит только лишь чуть приподняться. Пепельно-серый, всё дальше продолжая думать о ней, предположил, что она может быть очень ласковой, заботливой и сладкой на чистую романтику только если сама этого захочет… А не только лишь завлечёт на случку, которой не будет ни в коем разе, обманными укрощающими манёврами. Сейчас было совершенно непонятно, желает ли одно или же хочет другое. Что можно съесть и не подавиться после всего того, что происходит сейчас.  
  
      Кто знает… Может, эта куколка так по-мастерски притворялась, выпуская слёзки и хныча, когда Скрэт резво отобрал жёлудь, в момент их первой встречи, изображая перед ним беспомощность и беззащитность. Или может хотя бы то было настоящим в их, с позволения сказать, отношениях, которые не могли иметь к определению этого слова ничего общего. Говорить об этом становится излишне. Ведь вероятно, что даже такая притворщица, которой недалеко до не бездумной извращенки, если сбросит маску, сумеет показать свою чувствительную натуру. Вот бы на это посмотреть!  
  
      Во всяком случае, когда незадачливый и далеко не такой уж образцовый самец рода крысобеличьих, которому свалился с небес на голову такой непростой, но золотой компаньон, видел её истинную, то находил это восхитительным и радующим глаз. Так ли она доминантна, какой упорно старается выглядеть, что у неё очень хорошо получается? Или же в конце концов сама не выдержит и покажет всю свою искреннюю, широкую и страстную любвеобильность без излишних провокационных действий?  
  
      В любом случае, в огромных глазах Скрэта эта огненно-рыжая бестия выглядела настоящим чудом света. Гибкое тело, накрашенные глазки, подкрученные ресницы, больно обжигающий мех, миловидная мордочка, заискивающая мимика… и конечно же, не следует забывать об одинаковости их видов, отчего куда легче пойти с моралью на компромисс. Вот же чёрт, он никогда, будто бы и в прошлых жизнях не встречал таких же, как она! Стало даже плевать, что их настоящие отношения, начавшиеся с самообмана… и такого навязчивого, но вкусного обмана друг друга, могут кончиться быстро, плохо и безобразно. Ведь в данный момент было «сейчас» и «сегодня». Тонкая, весьма тонкая грань между жаркой любовью и разрушительной ненавистью. Не это ли наилучший её пример, правильно?  
  


 _Ты заулыбался, словно тебе семнадцать лет._  
Я пригласила тебя на танец… и ты согласился, как миленький.  
Стала чувствовать возбуждение где-то глубоко внутри себя.  
Мне так хочется оказаться во власти сильного мужчины…  
  
Пусть я вызову восхищение у него!

  
      Да, кривоносый неудачник с пухлым животом уже не возражал быть с ней в паре, собираясь добиться этого всеми своими умом и силами. Даже мысль о том, почему раньше не пришёл к такому выводу, вовсе его угнетала. Может быть, они запросто решились бы на такой шаг, меньше думая о своих «потребностях», в целом, только лишь в виде злосчастного жёлудя. Который бессовестно не давал покоя их инстинктивным беличьим извилинам прокорма, метающимся в разные стороны.  
  
      Скрэт, сколько себя помнит, всегда жил один, и его это ни коим образом не заботило, ибо едва ли не посвящал себя лишь одному объекту. Даже когда продолжал раунды в этой фальшивой игре с этой сексуальной оппоненткой. При виде которой его шальные гормоны, наконец пробуждавшиеся в полную силу, взрываются фейерверком, за приз, который несёт одни лишь раздоры. Но всё чаще находясь в обществе опытной по части визуально красивых обманов «женщины», и очень не желая выходить из них, пепельно-серый всё сильнее хотел быть с ней и никогда, никуда её не отпускать от себя. Хоть по его характеру явно не скажешь, что он вообще может быть на такое способен.  
  
      Ему расхотелось сражаться. Ей, кажется, тоже. Он был бы только рад прекратить эту битву, бессмысленную и беспощадную, когда всё стало ясно и очевидно, как роса утром. Даже хотел бы расцеловать её везде, где только захочет, пусть она отвечает за пробуждение в нём очень долго томившегося похотливого зверя. Похоже, крысобеличья, пока ещё не пара, солидарна с тем, что жить вместе им будет куда лучше. В мире, в любви, в гармонии друг с другом. Просыпаясь в одной постели и вставая вместе от жажды смотреть на восход, который мог выглядеть ещё более причудливо через ледовое покрытие подземного мира цветущей, как сама крысобелочка, флоры. Может и будут грызться после того, как решатся, но лишь от сильной симпатии друг к другу. И тем самым постараются побыстрее найти точки соприкосновения, чтобы воспользоваться одной желанной, искушающей вещью вместе… а после утолять собственные плотские искушения друг дружке.  
  
      Нет. Всё это неслучайно. Какая-то, пусть и банальная, но злокачественная и довольно мощная промывка мозгов. Больше похоже на умело спроецированную иллюзию, от которой с каждой секундой становится всё дурнее и больнее. Скрэт, будто одумавшись и, чтобы наверняка, повертев своей горячей головой, подумал про себя, что все эти мысли, вероятно, насочинял исключительно он. Что она продолжит быть роковой красавицей-обманщицей, когда это выгодно.  
  
      Ну и тигр белый с ней, раз обстоятельства не спешат меняться в лучшую сторону и даже не желают. Она его не остановит, он готов продолжать биться за своё по праву, в том числе если обнаружил свой трофей недалеко от её недурственного округлого зада с весьма объёмным хвостом, которым она пользовалась для расчистки от опавшей засохшей листвы. Хотя, изначально жёлудь гордо лежал на овражке, и только после жданного прибытия Скрэта за ним был «похищен» ей. Обойдётся, рыжая дьяволица… слишком много о себе думает!  
  
      Хм-м-м-м, раз речь зашла о дьяволе… то это будто бы наилучшее и элегантное в своей невинности его обличье, и вообще неважно, что женское. Скрэт, как только услышал шорох листьев папоротников, пока они оба всё ещё находились в удивительном подземном мире, и уже ставший сигналом бедствия нежный вздох этой самой дьяволицы, сам протяжно вздохнул, всё ещё совершенно не готовый к, возможно, моментальному совращению. А уж когда он видел её, такую в меру пошловатую и нахальную, такую потрясающе играющую мимикой страстную актрису своего времени… образам которой веришь сразу же поначалу без единых сомнений, перед собой, то сердце больно покалывало. Готово было так некстати провалиться и не высовываться, отчего смелый шаг, напоминающий о том, кто на самом деле главный, сделать было просто невозможно.  
  
      Она снова начинает так грязно дразнить его… выглянув из-за большущего куста и не спеша выходить из него полностью, лишь наполовину. На этот раз Скрэтти, подобно пёрышку чуть опустилась об край жёлудя, не боясь перейти границу дозволенного. При том имела смелость и наглость будто специально заставить оппонента упасть от шквала любовной горячки на ровном месте. И всё это случалось, пока она периодически бесстыже облизывалась и, заметно причмокивая, смыкала губки, словно желая с жаром и, желательно, подольше пригубить его обветрившиеся губы ими. В это же время плавно обводила своими острыми пальчиками толстенький отросток дубового плода и его скорлупу, несильно царапая. Отчего Скрэт хотел сам ей вмазать… то есть, подправить её мордочку за это, но держался. Пусть ему это было сложно, конечно же, потому что понимал, что играет с настоящей «дамой», причём бестолково и давая ей фору абсолютно во всём.  
  
      Видя, как пепельно-серого жутко раздирает изнутри, огненно-рыжая продолжила играть на его слишком тонких струнах чувств, которые благодаря подобным фантастическим представлениям на бис сорвать было очень легко. Взяла жёлудь за отросток и стала покачивать его взад-вперёд только ради забавного зрелища снующих за направлением плода зрачков ошалелых глазищ, и в это же время тихонько, заливисто посмеиваясь так, будто всецело уверена в своём только ей подвластном остроумии. Но через некоторое время крысобела достала эта комбинация, особенно при её намеренно завлекающих уголках глазок. И, закричав от обиды, словно не понимая таких шуток, он пустился наутёк за этой ненасытной, насмешливой тварью. Вовсе не приметив, что она успела удрать, конечно же, вместе с жёлудем от него до ближайшего высоченного дерева, вследствие, забравшись по нему.  
  
      А уж что могло бы твориться у крысобела в мозгу, если такая до беспамятства страстная «женщина» стала бы плавно показывать из куста свои чудные, великолепные «ножки», поглаживая их пальчиками до своих видных и завидных крысобеличьих бёдер… Даже у такого испытывающего чрезмерно сильное, едва ли не сексуальное, влечение только к запасу жёлудей, как он, желание слиться телами воедино может произойти мгновенно! Эта подающая большие надежды прислужница светлой похоти определённо подобных бурных эмоций и добивалась, даже если сама могла так не считать.  
  
      Расстояние было неблизким, отчего Скрэт несильно, но выдохся. Остановившись недалеко от дерева, на которое забралась эта чертовка, он пытался разглядеть, на какой ветке та пристроилась с его трофеем. Которому, справедливо предположить, досталось больше всего. Не заметив сразу, крысобел-охотник стал принюхиваться, задрав нос кверху, и тем самым пытаясь уловить родной и близкий его сердцу запах жёлудя. Между делом не желая вдыхать особенный, очень упоительный запах самки… Или запахи… возможно, неординарные смешения запахов.  
  
      Скрэт пришёл к выводу, что, в те моменты их неравного соперничества, когда они оба были слишком близко друг к другу, запах Скрэтти в целом отличался от запахов прочих крысобеличьих «дамочек», с которыми ему вообще доводилось видеться. Ибо материнский аромат он помнил очень плохо, как и саму мать. Запах рыжей был более ароматный и вкусный, заставляющий пускать реки слюней, бьющий по всем фронтам довольно чувствительного обоняния. Она пахла будто всеми сладкими, притягательными ароматами ягод, орехов, цветов, отчего возникала совершенно бредовая, но такая удивительно правдивая гипотеза, будто она меняла их каждый день. Каждый час… чёрт возьми, каждую минуту! Эти запахи так хотелось, до потери сознания хотелось вдыхать безостановочно!  
  
      Ведьма… невероятно смелая и умелая в сердечных делах ведьма, будто каждый день балующаяся эликсиром молодости. Самая не в меру соблазнительная ведьма, которая вообще не пользуется колдовством, а всего лишь тщательно следит за своей внешностью. Кстати, о ней, конечно же, не о колдунье. Скрэтти плавно сползла с виноградной лозы, рядом с деревом, но чуть поодаль своего партнёра по поединку. И, пока он принюхивался, через секунды будто напав на след и повернувшись в сторону источника: в сторону её самой, недавно спустившейся, так ещё и державшей жёлудь собственной крепкой хвостовой хваткой… она уже, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума своей плавной, только в её исполнении мастерски расписной походкой, подошла почти вплотную к полному неудачнику, успев связать лозой его громоздкие задние лапы. Рассчитывая, что Скрэт не будет сильно на это обижаться, бестия быстренько, но с полным обхватом своих губ, чтобы остался влажный и плавно протекающий след, подарила ему поцелуй в его серую пушистую щёку.  
  
      От этого непринуждённо-романтичного жеста глаза у серого крысобела расширились больше обычного, ибо эмоции и противоречия продолжали его запутывать и скручивать уже намертво. Теперь Скрэт вовсе просто желал видеть её силуэты, чтобы сразу утолять свалившуюся, возникшую после первой встречи с ней на его восприятие жажду прекрасного, и стал нервно искать её взглядом, негромко постанывая и тяжело сглатывая. Заметил на противоположной стороне, недалеко от себя — возлежавшей боком на небольшом булыжнике, и не думавшей убегать. Так подло поднёсшей будто контурный пальчик к пасти и облизывающей его подушечку. И мало того, смеющей в такие моменты стремительного жара в мужском паху ему подмигивать! Рассчитывающей и дальше жестоко, с чудесным эротизмом его испытывать.  
  
      Жёлудь был по-прежнему грубо «пленён» неожиданно сильным и очень объёмным хвостом крысобелочки, что тоже выглядело поразительно. И стоило ей облокотиться, чтобы придерживать свой бесподобно лёгкий вес… тогда Скрэт попросту хотел замереть на месте и смотреть на неё, но это было ненадолго из-за узлов, опутавших его задние лапы. Её целомудренно горяченькая поза, как и она сама в целом, на сей раз заставила пепельно-серого сначала немного закружиться от шока влюблённости, после того, как он освободился. Но всё же скорее от этих злосчастных прочных пут, пока всё ещё был связан, не заметив этого раньше. А далее ещё более тяжело взглотнуть и покраснеть, стоило только упасть перед её шаловливым взором.  
  
      Пепельно-серый самец, как только сумел отвязать свои лапы, начал отряхиваться и остывать, чему поспособствовал именно этот краткий поцелуй с очень милым и чувственным запашком. А затем полностью успокоившись, стал внимательно следить за Скрэтти, тем самым разрешая самому себе впускать этот изничтожающий распутный пожар. От этого ему становилось невыносимо до дрожи, но он продолжал впитывать этот будто божественный, монументальный образ, словно не рассчитывая увидеть его позже никогда. Огненно-рыжая «лисичка» была только рада добавить в позу пару не таких уж лишних, но довольно значимых деталей. В виде кокетливой, смелой ухмылки, адресованной крысобелу, хотевшему видеть такое постоянно. И выражению её мордочки, по которой можно было разглядеть её одобрение и спортивный интерес к нему, как к своему оппоненту.  
  
      Рыжая крысобелочка всё не переставала чуть надменно, но тепло улыбаться Скрэту, что бы с ним и его «главенством» в положении вещей ни вытворяла себе на потеху. И на сей раз главным номером было то, что она, с радостью делавшая игру до победного более незабвенной и захватывающей, как только легла на свой, кремового цвета, животик, вначале придержала локтем об опору правую переднюю лапку. Затем прислонила свою щёчку на ладонь, тем самым держа ей свою ровно пропорциональную головушку. А далее стала расписывать сердечки пальчиком свободной передней лапки на «лежанке», который тот не мог видеть из-за не такого уж близкого расстояния. Тем временем понемногу высовывая розовенький язычок с намерением облизнуться ещё более раскрепощённо, пока её задние лапы с чисто по-самочьи завидными бёдрами и пушистыми стопами торчали кверху, а сами стопы медленно болтались из стороны в сторону.  
  
      Невероятно по-артистически страстное и столь простое увеселение её сердцу над сильно запутавшимся самцом, который всё ещё не может определиться в том, кого ему действительно стоит любить без памяти! Знал бы пепельно-серый, как этой фурии, в положительном ключе, нравилось видеть его смущённую морду, которую теперь он даже и не пытался скрыть своими лапами… Если узнает, будет только рад смущаться для неё почаще, пусть сейчас считал это позорным. А могла ли сама огненно-рыжая представить, что он окажется способен накрыть её великой милостью свыше подаренное роскошное тельце своим почти ничем не примечательным?  
  
      Он, её нынешняя «мишень», которая, хоть и ведёт себя яростно и самоотверженно, пускай фанатично по отношению к охоте за жёлудями, но всё-таки будет куда послабже и неустойчивее в стратегии достижения своих целей… вообще может быть способна сделать что-нибудь от себя? Может ли впустить внутрь с головы до пят пьянящую, горячую… но, хотелось бы верить, не совсем животную и дикую любовь? С разодранными до любовных шрамов спинками. С убеждающими чувствовать сильную вину и наисладчайшую сладость запретно-желанными крысобеличьими вздохами, которые могли «потребляться» ушами обладателей этого чудного рода, ничуть не похожего на прочие, даже сильнее и жаднее потребления еды? И всё это во избежание дальнейших изничтожающих стрессов и переживаний. Искушение в совершении которой с каждой минутной подобных игр с силой воли и расставлением приоритетов безнадёжно усиливалось!  
  
      Да, могла. Могла представить, насколько ярким, требовательным, безудержным и безупречным мог быть секс между ними! Тогда, как только сумеет достигнуть апогея взрыва «коктейля» эмоций, уже ставших хаотичными: как у него, так и у себя. И даже была бы рада этому, была бы искренне рада почувствовать то, как теперь он попытается показать свою власть над ней. Ох, если бы не был таким полоумным дилетантом и выглядел хотя бы подобием настоящего самца, а не в край упоротым существом! Хотя, Скрэтти сумела разглядеть желанный шарм и в подобной ядерной комбинации. Всё убеждала себя, что ей и дальше не составит особого труда вить из Скрэта верёвки с больно тугими узлами, которые будто невозможно развязать в два счёта.  
  
      И такое положение вещей, безусловно, удовлетворяло её убийственно шальную душу. Она была и рада дальше упиваться им подобным образом. Смертельно опасная полу-эротическая забава. Нездоровое, но увлекательное увеселение от того, что они оба, с головой вошедшие в ритм соперничества и уже не совсем понимавшие, почему ещё не прекратили этот вздор и не поспешили соизволить признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, вообще обойдясь без фальши, смотрели друг на друга, казалось бы для них, часами. Хоть и прошла пара минут, время будто бы замерло, до того момента, пока кто-нибудь не решится сделать первый шаг. И уж точно лучше бы это не был посторонний или третий лишний, пусть последнего, пока, не представлялось невзначай видеть в данный момент.  
  
      Не было чем-то удивительным то, что начала Скрэтти, опять же из-за её гордости и гормональной безбашенности, раз Скрэт отличался во основном вторым. Пожалуй, это было к лучшему конкретно для него, ведь она вновь позволила ему внимательно присмотреться к грации её задних лапок даже при спуске с булыжника. Чтобы он безусловно точно вбил себе в голову её могущество посредством ослепительной красоты… и свою без того известную ему пожизненную никчёмность.  
  
      Вот, их мордочки соприкоснулись. Вот, её губки буквально искрились слюнками возбуждения им и его следующим ходом. Они оба хотели «испить» яркости ощущений крепкого романтического взрыва. Они оба хотели продолжить, отрицать такое было попросту нелепо. О, да… расстояние между губами было всего в нескольких дюймах! Неужели эта лживая, на вид прекрасная и по уму уважающая себя сучка таки на миг покажет себя настоящую, если глубоко и с распущенным языком поцелует невезучего, не слишком-то привлекательного, но настойчивого кобеля? Поцелуй может многое сказать как положительного, так и частично отрицательного вместо тысячи слов, да будет известно это всем живым существам.  
  
      Скрэт, хоть и предпочёл, насколько возможно, удерживать вспышки сверхновых в гормонах, перестал думать. Поскольку не имел понятия, что делать и как поступить, раз она снова сумела околдовать его вовсе без усилий. Сердце билось люто-бешено, губы подрагивали от напряжения, в то время как тело едва не трясло, несмотря на все усилия крысобела держаться ровно и как подобает «мужчине»… Да ладно, впервые с ним такое происходит, простительно!  
  
      Очарованный блеском глаз рыжей красавицы настолько, что готов исполнить любое, в рамках цензуры, её желание, сам подвёл свои губы поближе. Сожалея лишь о том, что не мог от расшалившихся нервов заставить себя силой притянуть её наливные, чуть припухшие от экстаза губки к себе за секунды, чтобы точно наверняка. Даже когда эта беличья, в прямом смысле, богиня стала одной лапкой касаться его объёмной от шерсти щеки, а пальцами второй едва-едва дотягивалась до внутренних сторон его бёдер, пытаясь дотронуться до того, что может её очень порадовать… Беличьи покровители, видите ли вы это представление, от которого по спине мурашки! Подскажете ли, что ему делать и как быть? Взять или позволить?  
  
      Скрэт закрыл глаза и направил свои губы к ней ещё ближе. Стоило ему решиться и понадеяться на то, что случится не только поцелуй, и всё это произойдёт очень быстро, но однозначно много для его воображения… перестал занимать свои мысли давящими предрассудками. Пытался подводить свои лапы, чтобы разом крепко обнять эту белочку и не отпускать уже никогда, очень желая позже расцеловать её везде, где ему хватит смелости и где стоит ему только разогреть её как следует. Ещё и стал чуть высовывать свой язык, чтобы сразу и окончательно привлечь её отдаться полностью во власть глубокого поцелуя. Во власть любви, которой они будут однозначно рады подчиниться с покорностью.  
  
      Только он коснулся своими губами мягких, розоватеньких, переливающихся от слюнок желания губ Скрэтти… как она, среагировав сразу, подняла переднюю лапу и впечатала ему кулаком по морде. Да так, что тот, всерьёз опьянённый чувствами, сразу же повалился на сухую землю, оставляя вокруг себя клубы дыма от почвы. Невежда для пущей пикантности заливисто прохихикала ему вслед и улизнула с жёлудем, который всё ещё был неполностью обёрнут её хвостом. Надо же… а ведь у пепельно-серого был шанс отобрать его из этой хвостовой хватки, да уже покончить с пассивной ролью. Игра стала выглядеть куда более нечестной и погружающей в омут с головой. Оппонентка стала играть ещё более грязно, но от того куда романтичнее… эх, всё это просто слишком для него!  
  
      Делать было нечего. Самец, после такого поворота событий решив не отставать от этой бесстыжей нахалки так просто и получить себе во владение вместе с жёлудем и её тоже, рыча про себя самые неприличные ругательства в её адрес, продолжил преследование. Она снова это сделала! Но куда более эффективно и до безумия красиво, чего ему не хватало целую вечность. А он был и рад повестись именно так, что почти не сожалел о случившемся.  
  
      На этот раз флирт вышел более грубым, распутным и восхитительным, ведь она практически подкупила его. Нет бы действительно продолжить как положено при известном сценарии по укрощению «мужчины» «женщиной», и наоборот, хватит уже ироний! Логичнее всего добавить в жанры драму, хоть выглядело грызуно-беличье противостояние со стороны исключительно уморительным. Или же строго надо было брать себя в руки и действовать самому тоже? Но ведь ощущения любви, граничащей с ненавистью только усилились… двуличье роскошной белочки, которое даже вполне ей идёт, продолжало этому способствовать.  
  
      А может, вновь одураченному Скрэту действительно захотелось узнать её чувства по отношению к нему, отчего он был излишне пассивным в этой ситуации? Так или иначе, обман опять всё испортил, оставив после себя ещё ряд вопросов. Но несмотря на это, момент выглядел весьма, весьма мило… и весьма странно, тут в самом деле не поспоришь. Вероятно, самый страстный, самый желанный и запоминающийся из всех, которые случались за всё время стычки. Серый охотник за жёлудями и мозгоправ для своих весьма тонких нервов именно так и посчитал. Ибо, если не обращать внимания на полный провал собственных ожиданий и каких-то там непонятных надежд с ней «слиться» естественными процессами, обольщался этими минутами сладкой, тягучей, вкусной лжи. Чему до конца не мог поверить сам себе.  
  
      Поэтому теперь, если и воспользуется любыми способами отнятия жёлудя из скользких лапок огненно-рыжей обманщицы, то будет только рад почаще проводить с ней время. Таким образом на миг забывая о соперничестве и всецело уделяя внимание её персоне, её телу и её тараканам. Чему, кстати, Скрэтти может поддаться запросто, но всё же тем временем попробует перехитрить его теперь уже просто ради нездорового веселья. И вот тогда перед пепельно-серым также встанет тот же самый выбор дальнейшего развития событий. А именно: воспользуется ли обманом он сам, или же не станет даже пытаться притворяться, да наконец резко возьмёт неуловимую «жар-птичку» за хвост и покажет ей то, что думает о ней, без недомолвок?  
  
      Впрочем, насколько долго она будет помнить этот донельзя чудный момент? Скрэт не имел насчёт этого ни малейшего понятия, но хотел бы, чтобы было именно так. Чтобы она запомнила его надолго. Чтобы у неё всплывал этот эпизод всякий раз, когда она видит его перед собой. Если же говорить о нём, то те миллисекунды райского наслаждения, подаренные ему во время поцелуев, оказывается, по обеим щёчкам… а также прикосновения к паху, чтобы нащупать то, на что «женщины» обычно очень падки и часто без раздумий готовы отбрасывать свою гордость, если ожидания оправдаются… всё это он, незадачливый и зависимый охломон, совершенно точно не забудет. Отчего не мог дождаться того, что ещё эта нимфа в «пламени» ему продемонстрирует, раз позволила едва-едва поцеловать себя взасос.  
  
      Становится куда более впечатлительно, как-то уже не обидно за свою слабохарактерную личность. И даже то, что Скрэт всё ещё никак не может понять мотивов бесподобной Скрэтти, не способствует угасанию феноменального азарта, огонь которого разгорается ещё быстрее, сильнее и жарче. Это возбуждало, реально возбуждало… до сильной дрожи! Во всяком случае, теперь крысобел поставил перед собой новую цель, в кой-то веки отличающуюся от предыдущих — как можно чаще проводить с огненно-рыжей плутовкой больше времени. Пусть битва будет продолжаться дальше, пока буквально не заставит сбросить маски и уничтожить их на месте… пока не заставит полюбить друг друга пылко и преданно.  
  


 _Он успешен в работе? Не-а._  
Он много зарабатывает? Нет, никогда такого не было.  
Он хочет самосовершенствоваться? Даже не собирается!  
Он не делает ничего, этот парень ничего не делает.  
  
Но получит шанс, если сумеет станцевать со мной. В чём я не сомневаюсь!


End file.
